FOR GO
by friends and p-f4ever
Summary: Danny Phantom, Ben 10: Alien Force, Fairly Odd Parents, and the real world. Elizabeth is a girl living in the real world. One problem she has ghost powers. Now sucked into the worlds she once knew to be fictional, will she be able to survive?DXS,GXK,TTXOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! Here is my second chapter story! It is a crossover between Ben 10: Alien Force, Danny Phantom, Fairly Odd Parents, and the real world. Please review, and maybe go read "Letting Her Go: Not An Option" in the Ben 10 category. Well, here goes nothing! ENJOY!!! P.S: F.O.R G.O satnds for "Fairly Odd Real Ghost Omnitrixes". I know...lame. :P**

**(Elizabeth's POV...main character btw)**

I don't know how it happened. How I got these powers I mean. All I remember was a flash of light, and the sound of doctors saying it was a miracle I had lived. I remember a car crash too, but most of that was a blur. I remember the PhDs being stumped at the coating of mysterious green slime on my DNA, but shook it off as an illusion caused by faulty equipment. Oh how wrong they were.

It was smoldering outside, and yet the streets of Washington D.C were alive with the various sounds of cars, people, and other common city noises. Most would be enjoying the weather, and be delighted that they had the opportunity to spend their April vacation with their father and their step-mother, but I was not like most people.

"So, we either can go to the American History Museum or the Spy Museum first. Which one would you rather?" My father asked me.

"No preference." I responded. That was my answer to everything this week. Quick, simple, no questions asked.

He began to talk to his wife Carly about things I did not care at all about, so on instinct, I tuned them out. I looked to my left, right, and behind me to see if there was anyone in viewing distance. It was clear. I brought my right hand to stomach level, and analyzed it quietly. Focusing my energy on only my hand, I was able to make it disappear. It was still perplexing, the story of how I received this gift I mean. But the only thing that matter now, was that I had these abilities.

As the three of us continued walking down Pennsylvania Avenue, my mind kept wandering. Flying, invisibility, intangibility, and so many more humanly impossible things were...while possible for me. I remember when I first realized what I was capable of, I only thought of one person. Danny Phantom

Not only of my favorite shows, but now we shared a huge similarity. Ghost Powers. It seemed unreal that the creators of the show visualized these abilities, not knowing that they were possible. I knew it seemed suspicious that Danny and I were so alike, but I didn't even know the half of it then.

After what seemed to be an eternity of walking, we finally reached the entrance of the Spy Museum. I had only been there 100 times before, but apparently the 101 time is the best! I dread this place more than anything, and prayed that something could save me from dying of boredom And luckily, my prayers were answered.

The sounds of an explosion and police sirens filled the air, as two fire trucks and a police car sped down the street.

"I wonder what is going on." Carly stated, but not really seeming to care. My father just shrugged his shoulders, as he and Carly began to walk into the museum. I knew there was no time to make up an excuse. Once Carly and my dad were inside the building safely, I took off in the other directions. They should be used to the fact now, that I run off by myself at random moments.

I pushed my black and purple highlighted hair out of my face, as I sprinted down the road. I searched around frantically to find a safe and secluded place to transform, so as to be safe from curious eyes. Washington didn't seem to have any alley ways to run into, or any telephone booths for that matter. I was giving up hope, until I spotted a newsstand. I jogged quickly behind the sales cart, ducked down, and watched as a bright flash of purple light filled the space around me. Four violet colored rings ran up and down my body, splitting me in halves. Two rays went horizontally, as the opposing two traveled vertically. I felt the power of the ectoplasm course through my veins, and I became invisible/intangible in an instant.

Luckily for me, by the time anyone had noticed the bright light caused by my change, I was already far away flying through the air. I stayed at least invisible during my flight, as to not raise suspicion or fear. I felt the warm April air sweep through my long locks of hair, as I flew at full speed toward the source of the explosion. My loose leg jeans flopped around in the wind, as they were unchanged by my sudden molecular altercation.

By the time I arrived, the ordinary office building was surrounded by police, SWAT, and a few FBI agents.

"We have you surrounded! Surrender now and we will make sure your sentence is minimized." One of the FBI agents spoke through a mega phone. He turned it off, as he turned to the police officer next to him. "If we can get him off the tenth floor and down here, we might be able to nab him."

I phased through the wall of the skyscraper, and flew up to the tenth floor. Sure enough there was a tall, long haired man holding a gun up to the temple of an innocent by stander. Everyone else in the hundreds of cubicles were hiding under their desks for dear life.

"Y-you all b-better d-do as I s-say, or else s-she's gonna g-get it." The man said in a higher pitched voice, nervously. It was obvious he wasn't a pro at holding hostages. I flew over to the man, and went face to face with him. Right as I was only a few inches away from the tip of his nose, I reappeared.

"Boo!" I said quietly as I watched the criminal stubble back, releasing his hold on both the woman and the gun. The victim screamed as she ran the opposite way, and over to the stairwell. The other hostages followed quickly, not even considering who the hell I was.

I turned my back toward the man, watching as all of the office workers filed out safely into the stairwell. A smile of satisfaction spread across my face, as I nodded slightly at my rescue. As I swung around to finish my business with the guns man, I turned to see him standing only a few feet away from me and pulling the trigger. It was too late for me to be able to do anything, and I froze under fear.

"Time out." A voice yelled, before everything seemed to stand still.

It only felt like a second, yet it felt like it was really several minutes. My body had a harsh awakening, as I fell out of my previous hovering position and onto the desk inside one of the cubicles. As I began to sit back up, I expected to be seconds away from my death. But to my surprise, the shooter was standing totally still. Almost as if he was...suspended in time. But that couldn't be right, it wouldn't be possible. But I guess no one would have thought ghost powers actually possible either. That's when it dawned on me. If ghost powers actually existed, then what if...

I looked down at my neck, and sure enough it was there. A medallion, with an engraved **CW** rested gently on my chest. I lifted the medal up off me, and brought it to eye level to better analyze it. Could this all be a joke? Or a dream? I let the medallion drop back against my breasts, as I slowly looked up to meet the gaze of a small, bluish colored child.

"Timing has a peculiar way of always helping those who need it the most." The child said, gripping tightly to his long staff, which was topped off with the face of a clock. Connected to the apex of the face, was what appeared to be a button.

"Your...your Clockwork." I said shakily, very confused by the sudden turn of events in my life. What I once had known to be fictional and a fantasy world, was now becoming my reality slowly but surely. "You...you're not supposed to be real." I said, completely sitting up straight, rubbing my temples to stop the pulsing headache I now had.

"In most aspects, you are right, I am not real. But at this moment in time..." As soon as the accursed word passed through his lips, his form changed, now taking on the build and looks of a middle aged man. "I am as real as you."

I rubbed my eyes quickly, thinking that maybe if I did it hard enough, all of this would go away and I would return to being a normal teenage girl. No luck whatsoever.

"B-but why are you here? I thought you lived in the Ghost Zone." I said, my voice coming out weaker than intended.

"I do. But you are needed elsewhere." Clockwork informed me. He swung his hand around behind his back, as a dark blue colored vortex materialized in front of me. " Come." He said, holding out his hand toward me. "Time is of the essence" He added, metamorphasizing once again, but this time to fit the stereotypical visual impression of an old man.

I stood up at a slow pace, trying to give my brain a chance to intake all of this. I reluctantly placed my soft hand into Clockwork's now wrinkly one, as we both stepped into the time tunnel.

* * * * * * * *

In no 'time' at all, Clockwork and I stepped outside of the portal from which we had moments ago, just entered. Only this time, we weren't in Washington anymore. My mouth agape, my knees weak, and my mind mush, I scanned the streets of Amity Park.

Clockwork released his grip on my hand, as he closed the black hole behind us.

"Welcome to Amity Park...present day." He stated, his from once again changing, this time reverting him back to a child. As I continued to look around, I noticed that all of the civilians of Amity Park were frozen in place. A quick peak down at my torso, and the medal still dangling down, provided me with my answer. But I was in for more of a shock once I looked.

I gasped, as I fell to the ground in disbelief My once detailed body had taken on the appearance and textures of the world around me. I sported a V-neck cut dark purple shirt, that flowed only till and inch over my belly button. My once denim boot-leg cut jeans had become black skinny ones, and they fashioned a long purple vertical streak down the side of only my right leg. My purple highlights still remained.

After getting back to my feet quickly, I noticed that this wasn't my normal clothes, but my alter ego's. I silently shifted back into my human half, my appearance only differed slightly. The purple strip down my leg disappeared, as well as the highlights in my hair. My lavender top, had changed into a darker green, with a brown belt around my waist.

"Why such a sudden change in my appearance?" I ask, sliding my hands up and down the sides of my body to feel for any existing curves.

"As you found it odd that I showed up in your world, the people of Amity Park would have the same reaction as you. But you at least knew who and where I was from. These natives have no idea who you are, so you needed to blend in." Clockwork replied, starting to float away and down past Casper High. I speedily followed him, not wanting to fall behind and get myself lost.

"But how is it possible that his world exists?" I questioned, as the two of us hovered/walked slowly down the street. Clockwork let out a small chuckle at my arrogance

"There are several other worlds besides your own. The people of your universe have the ability, like me, to see into other dimensions. Your kind is only unaware of your power." Clockwork said, as we approached a red brick building.

"But **how** is it possible for all of these dimensions to co-exist, and only you know about it?" I asked impatiently.

"I am not the only being to know of the other existence's, but all of that will be revealed soon enough." He rebutted, while shape-shifting back into an old man. Clockwork vanished into thin air, leaving with only saying a quick, "Time in."

I watched as the medallion around my neck faded away into oblivion, and as the passer-byers began to resume movement. I stood around, dazed and confused, as I looked up to find the "Fenton Works" sign on, even in the middle of the day. Whatever reason I was here, was still unclear. But I knew one person I could talk to about all of it.

**A/N: Well, there is chapter one. Should I continue or delete? Please review!**


	2. AUTHOR NOTEIMPORTANT

**Hello people! This is just a note, not a chapter. I know it's against the rules, but whatever. We all do it. **

**Because of the overwhelming amount of reviews I have gotten, I have decided to continue this. I had planned on just dropping it, but I feel it unfit. It might be awhile until I update with a new chapter, but I will get it done eventually.**

**Please be patient.**

**Best of wishes.**

**~Tori**


End file.
